Andas en mi cabeza
by yuki no shimizu
Summary: Dar el siguiente paso nunca es fácil, y a veces, escuchando música es mucho peor... No lo coloque en Songfic, ya verán porque.
1. Chapter 1

Esto es parte de esas estupideces que brotan sin que las vean venir…

Si van a escribir no beban, puede terminar algo como esto…

Ojala les guste.

Todo lo que esta subrayado es la letra original de la canción.

Andas en mi cabeza

Sesshomaru abrió la puerta del vehículo y subió en silencio, Rin hizo lo mismo; subiendo en los asientos de atrás, estiró la mano para tomar el control de la radio que estaba en la guantera, dejando una estela de su floral perfume a su paso, colocando música, se acomodó tecleando nuevamente en su celular.

Sesshōmaru aspiro la fragancia, esbozando una pequeña mueca en sus labios, se colocó el cinturón, prendió el auto y acomodo el espejo retrovisor.

Miró hacia atrás por el espejo y vio que Rin sonreía mientras buscaba que escuchar, Sesshōmaru la observo unos minutos más en silencio, su sonrisa seria lo que más extrañaría.

...Me delata la mirada

Hacerme el tonto para qué

Si a mí no me importa nada...

«Qué demonios...» pensó frunciendo el ceño, desvió la mirada del retrovisor a los espejos laterales, al ver la calle despejada, se dispuso a partir.

...Prefiero vivir y perder

Que no haber vivido nada...

Su ceja derecha se levanto con suspicacia.

Si te vas

Quedaré en un dolor

Que jamás conocí.

Su pecho se apretó y el pie no se despego del embrague, que le pasaba, ¿acaso no quería partir?

— ¿Le pasa algo Sesshōmaru-sama? —pregunto Rin por la demora.

—Siéntate adelante, estás grande y no soy chofer.

— Siempre dice que vaya atrás... —murmuro la joven ante la sobrerreacción del mayor.

Sin esperar a que Sesshōmaru repitiera sus palabras, bloqueo su celular y se cambio de asiento, cuando su tutor estaba de tan mal humor era mejor guardar silencio, se coloco el cinturón justo cuando él partía el viaje.

...Como arena en el viento

Sin brújula sin direcciones

Pisado y sediento

Lo mismo que ver un humano

Sin alma en el cuerpo…

Apretó el volante, al tiempo que su aura maligna estaba expandiéndose por todo el vehículo.

— ¿Está bien Sesshōmaru-sama? —preguntaba Rin una vez más, ni dos cuadras habían avanzado y él ya parecía odiar a toda la humanidad.

—…—la miro de reojo, disminuyo la velocidad y se detuvo suavemente en el semáforo en rojo.

Al detener el vehículo giro la cabeza hacia ella, algo lo molestaba; sin duda, ¿pero como explicar algo que ni el mismo entendía?, ella seguía tecleando en su celular, él asumió, no quería preguntar, temía la respuesta.

—Sesshōmaru-sama…—comenzó ella sin levantar la cabeza del celular —si no tiene ganas de visitarlos, yo no…

—No tenía ganas de manejar…—mintió, desviando la mirada por su ventana.

—Yo puedo manejar si lo desea, —con esa simple respuesta el ánimo de la joven se recupero y con alegría, Rin busco en su bolsa la licencia de conducir, ofreciéndose con una sincera sonrisa para la misión.

La imagen de Rin de pequeña, se fue distorsionando en su pupila, su carita redonda siempre sonriente, su simpática colita al costado, sus vestidos alegres, sus zapatos de charol, todo se fue transformando para terminar revelando a una mujer de cabello suelto, aros colgantes, ojos delineados suavemente, labios rojos, ropa a la moda y falda corta, la niña lo había abandonado y en su lugar una bella y radiante mujer había florecido…

Si te vas

Quedaré en un dolor

Que jamás conocí...

Aspiró el enojo que lo inundo sorpresivamente, disimulando ante la siempre curiosa mirada chocolate ¿qué le pasaba? ¿Qué era eso que lo estaba molestando tanto?

—No necesito que manejes, mientras estés a mi lado todo estará bien…

La sonrisa de Rin se iluminó —No sabía que podía decir cosas tan lindas señor—y con ambas manos enmarcando su rostro, se acomodo para seguir el viaje.

Él no supo que responder, tampoco entendía de donde habían salido las palabras…

...Andas en mi cabeza

Nena a todas horas

(No sé cómo explicarte)

El mundo me da vuelta

Tú me descontrolas

(No paro de pensarte)

Porque me la paso imaginando que

(Imaginando que)

Contigo me casé

Y por siempre te amé (I love you, girl)...

Abandonando la ciudad, la carretera colindaba con el mar, su aire salado entró por la ventana abierta de Rin, ella amaba ese aire, él lo odiaba.

La miro una vez más, ¿qué le pasaba? debía estar contento por ella, de a poco la joven cumplía con sus objetivos, tal como él le enseño.

…Andas en mi cabeza

Nena a todas horas

(Cada segundo cada minuto)

El mundo me da vueltas

Tu me descontrolas

(cada segundo cada minuto)…

Ahí estaba de nuevo la incomodidad, la miró disimuladamente, él era el único incómodo en el auto, ella se veía alegre despeinándose con la brisa marina y tarareando la estúpida canción.

…Porque me la paso imaginando que

(imaginándote)

Contigo me case

(oye)

Y por siempre te ame…

Estaba exagerando, eso era. Rin no se iría a otro planeta, que la hubieran aceptado en una prestigiosa universidad era motivo de alegría, que ya no viviera con él también era motivo de alegría, tendría más tiempo libre, nadie lo controlaría, el mundo volvería a estar a sus pies.

…Imagínate que tú conoces  
Lo que desconoces  
Yo me convierto en lobo después de las 12  
Si no tuviera mi loba pa que la descose  
Me voy con la manada pa que me destroce  
Porque en la calle hay mucha compe e e  
Siempre lo bueno se corrompe e e …

Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Qué haría sola ella? Él era un hombre adulto, ella aun una niña, y para colmo inocente, de seguro los chicos la buscarían he intentarían aprovecharse de ella, mientras él recuperaba su vida, ella podía estar siendo engañada por algún mal hombre, o un joven que solo buscara diversión…

…Pero no quiero otra mujer aprovechándose  
Cuando Tú ERES LA QUE ME ENCANTA

Chica nunca yo me atreveré a dejarte sola  
Chiqui Chiqui Chiqui nunca sola  
Pol ti yo gualde mi pistola  
Las gaticas no me controlan

A quien engañaba… no recordaba la última vez que había trasnochado por diversión, sus noches de viernes como el resto de las noches de la semana; las ocupaba en leer, trabajar o jugar juegos de mesa, retos mentales con ella… y sin ella… su vida estaría vacía…

Tas dudando yo lo sé  
Pero me quiere a la vez  
Solo pide que te de my love  
que te de my love bebe…

Mientras que ella comenzaba su vida, él poco a poco pasaría al olvido, atrás quedarían los discursos de "Sesshōmaru-sama yo quiero permanecer a su lado" o el "yo disfruto su compañía" y tantas declaraciones inocentes que poco a poco la madurez iría borrando de su vocabulario….

…Andas en mi cabeza  
NENA a todas horas  
(No sé cómo explicarte)  
El mundo me da vuelta  
Tú me descontrolas  
(No paro de pensarte) …

—Sesshōmaru-sama—Llamó una vez

—Sesshōmaru-sama—Llamó por segunda vez

—…que…—respondió entre dientes.

—El límite de velocidad… creo que va muy rápido…

Sesshōmaru miro el velocímetro y si, se estaba excediendo. Disminuyo la velocidad y detuvo el vehículo, la situación lo estaba ahogando…

— ¡Bien! —Alegó Rin cuando lo vio bajar del auto —Ahora si estoy preocupada—también se bajo siguiéndolo—, no deberíamos viajar así.

Sesshōmaru se apoyo en la maleta del auto y desde ahí en silencio observaba el mar, Rin mantuvo el silencio, acercándose poco a poco, si Sesshōmaru odiaba el mar, odiaba más que interrumpieran sus pensamientos…

— ¿Quieres manejar? —preguntó con la vista fija en una ola reventado en la orilla.

—si señor… —contestó la joven un tanto nerviosa.

—Rin…—la llamó para que sus miradas se enfrentaran—, deberías dejar de decirme señor…—eso sin duda tomó por sorpresa a la joven.

—Hay hábitos que son difíciles de erradicar —era cierto, Sesshōmaru era varios años mayor que ella, pero no los suficientes para que a ese punto se notara la diferencia —, Sesshōmaru "a secas" —repitió en voz alta— sonaría extraño, ¿no le parece?

—Podrías intentarlo…—y se subió en el asiento del copiloto. Rin reaccionó a los segundos y también se subió, revisando los espejos, ajustando el asiento, cuando se sintió segura, partió.

…Porque me la paso imaginando que  
(imaginándote)  
Contigo me case  
(oye)  
Y por siempre te amé  
(love you gggirl)…

—Estoy en tus manos…—fue lo único que mencionó al cerrar los ojos y dejarla conducir el vehículo sin supervisión.

…Andas en mi cabeza  
NENA a todas horas  
(cada segundo cada minuto)  
El mundo me da vueltas  
Tú me descontrolas  
(cada segundo cada minuto)  
Porque me la paso imaginando que  
(imaginándote)  
Contigo me case  
(oye)  
Y por siempre te amé…

Avanzando por la carretera, Sesshōmaru movió la cabeza evidenciando la tensión que acumulaba su cuello, Rin lo noto de reojo, preocupándola el ser la causante de tal presión, sin embargo, prefirió enfocarse en el camino, si él tenía alguna queja de su conducción, hablaría en su momento. Asi era él, no la habría dejado manejar si no confiara en ella.

…(Chino)  
Si tú te vas  
Se muere el amor …

Sin poder desconectarse y descansar, Sesshōmaru prefirió analizar la molestia que lo mortificaba, girando el cuerpo, observó meticulosamente a la joven; sin importarle incomodarla ¿ella lo extrañaría cuando estuviera lejos?

…El que tú me das  
Y llega el dolor  
Seré un vagabundo solo en este mundo  
Sin rumbo sin rumbooo …

— ¿La entrada a la casa es en la próxima esquina, cierto?—pregunto Rin algo perdida —es la primera vez que me permite manejar hasta la hacienda Taisho.

—No la llames así, es solo una casa de campo.

—Si claro…—comento con burla—una gigante casa, con un gigante jardín, con muchas hectáreas de plantaciones… si, es lo que se conoce como una "casa de campo" —se mofo del mayor.

—Pareces no estar acostumbrada a estas "condiciones"

—Parezco una huérfana…—comenzó la oración

—… recogida por una adinerada familia…—termino la frase.

—No por una familia— aclaro Rin levantando el dedo índice—, si por un hombre muuuy extraño… —y rió, con muchas ganas y alegría Rin rió.

Menos expresivo, pero él también rió.

…Si tú te vas (te vas)  
Se muere el amor (el amor)  
El que tú me das (me das)  
Y llega el dolor (y llega el dolor)  
Seré un vagabundo solo en este mundo  
Sin rumbo (sin rumbo) sin rumbooo …

En el medio de las grandes murallas que cercaban la majestuosa residencia, un simple citofono era el único acceso a la propiedad.

— ¡Llegamos! —grito Rin cuando Jacken contesto al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡Ya era hora mocosa! No entiendo como el amo aguanta tus impuntualidades…. —Siguió hablando Jacken solo mientras Rin guiaba el vehículo dentro de la propiedad.

—A veces pienso que el señor Jacken se aburriría mucho sin mi —dijo risueña, escuchando a lo lejos la voz del hombre aun a través del citofono.

…(Nacho)  
Chino y nacho..  
Tú eres mi musa  
eres mi letra  
tú eres mi armonía  
Eres el agua que me ahoga la melancolía  
chino y nacho y daddy yankee te trajeron esta melodía  
convertida en poesía bebé

—Que habría sido de nuestras vidas sin ti, niña…—dijo Sesshōmaru con ironía, cerrando los ojos.

pa que goces y vaciles tu ves  
romántico pero le metemos brutal  
Master Celis …

— ¿Lo metemos brutal? — por fin puso atención a la letra de la canción que los acompaño todo el viaje— ¿Que estas escuchando Rin? — Le recrimino a la joven.

—La verdad no le había puesto atención a la letra —su sonrisa decía todo lo contrario—, me gusta el ritmo —se excuso. —Hablábamos de lo vacías que serian sus vidas sin mí…

—No me cambies el tema Rin…

…Andas en mi cabeza  
NENA a todas horas  
DY  
El mundo me da vuelta  
Tú me descontrolas  
(chino y nacho baby) …

—Sesshōmaru-sama—lo llamo para tener su atención, el mayor escuchaba con atención la canción.

—…

—Gracias por la confianza…

Sesshōmaru la quedo mirando en silencio.

…Porque me la paso imaginando que (yumbo)  
Contigo me case  
(el que produce solo)  
Y por siempre te ame  
(love you gggirl)…

«Eres la persona en quien mas confió, después de mi»

—No creí que me dejara manejar—dijo una vez que apago el motor —, de verdad, jamás…—exhaló dejando salir la tensión—creí que moriría sin estrenar mi licencia—sonrió mientras se miraba en el espejo arreglando su cabello.

Sesshōmaru afilo la mirada, ¿solo eso le agradecía?

—…—lo interrumpió.

—intentare jamás defraudarlo señor—y quitándose el cinturón se acerco a él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

…Andas en mi cabeza  
NENA a todas horas  
(cada segundo cada minuto)  
El mundo me da vueltas  
Tú me descontrolas  
(cada segundo cada minuto) …

—Rin… —habló muy bajo aun impresionado por el beso.

— ¡Rin, Sesshōmaru!—Izayoi los llamo desde la puerta feliz de verlos —por fin llegaron, los esperábamos para almorzar.

— Señora Izayoi —Rin saludo cuando la amable mujer llego al lado del vehículo, la joven se bajo y se abrazaron.

—Me da tanto gusto verte Rin—hizo una pausa y miro adentro del auto—, a ti también Sesshomaru —aclaro la mujer risueña.

Y sin soltar a la joven, entraron a la casa comentando el viaje.

…Porque me la paso imaginando que  
(imaginandote)  
Contigo me case  
(oye)  
Y por siempre te amé…

Rin se marcharía a la universidad al finalizar el verano y esos días en el campo serian su despedida, debía disfrutarlo a su lado y dejar así un bello recuerdo para ambos.

¿O no?

…Si tú te vas (te vas)  
Se muere el amor (el amor) …

Él no quedaría solo y devastado. ¿Que acaso esa estúpida canción no conocía al gran Sesshōmaru? Esto recién empezaba…

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué opinan?

¿Seguimos o dejamos morir este fic aquí?


	2. Nunca estarás sola

Rin marcharía a la universidad al finalizar el verano y ese fin de semana seria su despedida, debía disfrutarlo a su lado y dejar así un bello recuerdo para ambos.

Se quedó unos momentos más en el vehículo...

…Si tú te vas (te vas)  
Se muere el amor (el amor)…

Él no quedaría solo y devastado. ¿Que acaso esa estúpida canción no conocía al gran Sesshōmaru? Esto recién empezaba…

 _Nunca estar_ _ás sola…_

— ¿Vas a bajar o no? —Los nudillos golpearon el vidrio, retumbando en los lacerados oídos del hombre — ¡Tengo hambre!— la voz de Inuyasha sonaba altanera, ¿había olvidado a quien le hablaba? — ¡Tengo hambre y…!—el portazo no se hizo esperar, tan rápido y tan fuerte que Inuyasha no tuvo opción a esquivarlo, el impacto lo tiró al suelo.

— ¿Acaso has olvidado… — Asomo el cuerpo, con la mirada fija en quien lo había provocado, sus dientes apretados evidenciaban que intentaba conservar la mínima compostura que su educación le permitía—…a quien le diriges la palabra? —al bajarse, un aura maligna rodeaba al mayor, provocando arrepentimiento en el menor.

—Así es que él es tu hermano, Inuyasha — Una voz femenina interrumpió lo que pasaría a ser una gran golpiza.

El enojo solo permitió que la viera de reojo, a simple vista notó que era una joven, y que tenía un leve parecido a Rin, su enojo se apaciguo.

—Mucho gusto, soy Kagome Higurashi— extendió la mano en manera de saludo.

Inuyasha se puso inmediatamente tras ella, haciéndole gestos a su hermano.

«…Si no la saludas, te mato…»

Volvió a mirar a la mujer; esta vez detallando que no se parecía en nada a la joven, volvió a mirar su mano, pasaban los segundos y su mano seguía extendida.

—Mucho gusto, Sesshōmaru Taisho —se escuchó tras el hombre como una pésima imitación de voz masculina.

Sesshōmaru vio que tras él se escondía Rin, lo que no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—Inuyasha... —mencionó Kagome alegremente al ver a la jovencita— ¡no sabía que eras Tío! —Y la expresión de ambos hombres cambio.

—No es mi hija — Sesshōmaru dio media vuelta y arrastrando a Rin de la cintura entró a la casa, Inuyasha contenía la respiración y Kagome estaba confundida.

«…Creí que nos mataría…»

— ¿Me explicas…?—Con las manos en la cintura, Kagome se giró para quedar frente a un pálido Inuyasha, este reaccionó para responder.

—Sesshōmaru es tutor de Rin, no es su padre…—tomando su mentón intento buscar las palabras para explicarse mejor.

Kagome seguía confundida.

—Veras, cuando yo era pequeño vivíamos en la ciudad, en esos años; Sesshōmaru se fue a estudiar a la universidad y ya no vivió con nosotros, cuando volvió en las segundas vacaciones de verano, llegó con ella, él tenía 20 y ella debe haber tenido unos 11 años. —el recuerdo le causo gracia— Mi padre puso el grito en el cielo, pero Sesshomaru dijo que era él "el tutor" y por más escándalo que hicieran; eso no cambiaría, de eso han pasado 7 años, en los cuales Sesshomaru se tituló, ocupó el lugar de mi padre en la empresa cuando este se jubiló, y con mi madre se vinieron a vivir para acá, a la casa de campo, Rin siguió con Sesshomaru todos estos años y ahora ella se va a la universidad... —y extendiendo los brazos para tomar aire, terminó la historia.

Kagome lo pensó unos momentos antes de entrar a la casa —Qué triste...— fue lo único que comento al retomar el paso.

Inuyasha la detuvo — ¿Triste porque?

— Porque después de 7 años como compañeros, se separaran por primera vez... —y entrando a la casa dejo estático a un perplejo Inuyasha.

«…No lo había visto así…»

Al entrar a la casa la conversación terminó, Sesshōmaru y Rin pasaban al salón comedor para un aperitivo y ellos debían hacer lo mismo. Izayoi se movía de un lado para otro juntando a su familia.

—Inu no, ¿vienes?—preguntó Izayoi a su marido, que estaba viendo por la ventana de la sala.

—En un momento… —después de escuchar la conversación de su hijo menor, tenía mucho que pensar. ¿Si la joven tenía razón? Sesshōmaru… ¿extrañaría a Rin?

… _Por el mar que a mi vida entregas_

 _Por el sueño y la fe_

 _Porque sólo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver…_

— Apaguen la música —dijo Sesshōmaru entre dientes a Rin, su voz se escuchaba más grave de lo normal, retumbando así en el amplio espacio.

— Hoy está más intolerante de lo común…—se excuso Rin con Izayoi discretamente, comió un bocadillo de la bandeja que la dueña de casa ofrecía y tomó otro para llevar—quizás tenga hambre — y con una sonrisa partió al encuentro su tutor.

—Que lastima, es tan linda la letra…—comentó Kagome al entrar al comedor— habla de un hombre que desea que su amada jamás se sienta sola.

 _…Porque quiero adorarte siempre_

 _Y siempre te esperaré_

 _Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte, yo_

 _Yo te seguiré…_

— ¿Ven? —dijo Kagome escuchando la letra de la canción.

La cabeza de Sesshōmaru palpitaba por la jaqueca, Izayoi no había dejado que apagara la música y Rin la apoyaba, el mal humor se hacía presente y no tenía ganas de dominarlo.

Pero Rin sonreía y se mantenía a su lado, intentando apaciguar su mal humor, tomaba su mano, entrelazaba sus brazos…. Lo colmaba de amor.

… _Soy la voz que nunca te dirá que no_

 _Soy el eco que hoy te envuelve_

Su instinto se puso en alerta, cuando Rin e Izayoi cruzaron más de dos miradas, algo iba a pasar y él no estaba dispuesto a sorpresas, aunque cuando lo noto fue tarde, con un gesto, Izayoi pidió bajar el volumen de la música.

— ¡Todos alcen sus copas! —Llamó Izayoi para el brindis familiar—, de todas las alegrías que hemos tenido, creo que debemos celebrar las dos más grandes… —Izayoi se emocionaba, mas cuando su marido se colocó a su lado y alzo su copa también.

—Por los rostros nuevos… —comenzó Inu no —, Bienvenida a la familia, Kagome —pronuncio avergonzando a la pareja.

— ¡Por favor! —Reclamó de inmediato Inuyasha sonrojado y muy molesto —no me avergüencen, además —habló en voz baja—, saben que no nos reunimos por eso… —el susurro no paso inadvertido.

—Es cierto—dijo Izayoi risueña dando un aplauso y llevando ambas manos a su rostro —, nos alegra ver como en estos años ha crecido "nuestra querida Rin" y nos alegra mas brindar hoy porque cumpliste una importante meta —las lagrimas brotaron sin querer — ¡felicidades por tu ingreso a la universidad!

— ¡Felicidades! —gritaron todos alzando las copas, incluso Sesshōmaru, quien estaba de pie a su lado, chocó las copas en su honor, no estaba feliz, pero ella no tenia porque saberlo.

 _Tu recuerdo el día en que todo cambió_

 _Y que ya jamás se pierde…_

—… Gracias…—fueron sus escuetas palabras, dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

Todos quedaron extrañados, Rin era la única que no brindaba, ni siquiera se veía feliz.

— ¿Te sucede algo querida? —de inmediato Izayoi se acercó a ella.

—Les agradezco que estén orgullosos de mí por ingresar… pero… no iré.

Y la copa se reventó, la mano de Sesshōmaru sangró y todo quedo en rotundo silencio.

—Está sangrando… —Rin abrió los ojos con espanto al ver las gotas rojas caer, los restos de cristal en el piso y la expresión asesina de su tutor—debemos limpiar la herida, traeré…

—…Porque… —La única palabra que abandono la boca de Sesshōmaru fue el aliciente para Izayoi de dejarlos solos.

—Me apetece comer en la terraza, ¿a ustedes también? —tres cabezas se movieron sin decir palabra, se retiraron sin mirar atrás. — Los esperaremos afuera… —Izayoi salió dejando el botiquín al costado de la puerta.

«Suerte»

Rin tomo el botiquín y luego sin mirarlo a los ojos, tomo la mano de Sesshōmaru guiándolo hasta la mesa.

—Si no abre la mano no puedo curarlo—sentada a su lado se concentraba en la herida.

—…Porque…—y ese porque salió con tanta perplejidad que Rin lo sintió mas a desilusión.

Sesshōmaru buscaba sus ojos para saber la verdad y solo encontraba su flequillo como barrera.

—No es tan malo como parece, estudiaré cerca de casa, la verdad, no me gusta estar lejos de mi hogar…

—Sabes que siempre será tu hogar…—abrió la mano por fin—… debes ir…, — Rin comenzó retirando con cuidado los trozos de cristal.

— ¿Porque "debo" ir? —la tristeza se filtro en su voz— no quiero, punto.

—Creo que al menos merezco una explicación. —la sangre brotaba con fuerza, debía controlarse pronto.

—No quiero ir —esas respuestas no lo ayudaban, pero mantendría la calma.

—Es lo que deseabas estudiar, la universidad donde deseabas estudiar, era tu sueño…—Rin detuvo la sangre con gaza, dejando la herida limpia podría vendar.

—Mi sueño siempre ha sido el mismo—interrumpió a Sesshōmaru—, y no es ese. —comenzó el vendaje, cerro el botiquín y se levantó.

— ¡Rin! — Estaba enojado, él hacía esfuerzos para dejarla ir y ella ahora se arrepentía

— ¡Que! —Estalló parándose de golpe — ¡¿Por qué quiere que me vaya?!— se alejo unos pasos de la mesa y las lagrimas brotaban en medio del ceño fruncido, ella estaba molesta, ¿acaso la ofendía su preocupación?

 _Suenan mis latidos en tu corazón_

 _Estaré detrás de ti, mírame detrás de ti_

—Quiero que te realices, que crezcas y que te conviertas en la mujer que quieras ser. —debía hacerla entrar en razón.

— ¡Soy la mujer que quiero ser! y lo más importante, estoy donde quiero estar… ¿Por qué quiere que me vaya…?—su voz comenzaba a quebrarse, la estaba lastimando. —Yo quiero permanecer con usted.

Silencio.

—Pero veo que usted solo quiere deshacerse de mí—y sin más se retiró.

 _Y suenan solamente con una intención_

 _Que te abracen cuando no me encuentres_

 _Como si pudieras verme_

Sesshōmaru mantuvo su lugar unos segundos, al salir del comedor se dirigió a la biblioteca, debía pensar antes de actuar.

Al entrar, el aroma a las páginas de los libros lo inundo, aunque también lo abatió.

Que fácil sería decirle que no fuera, que él no quería que fuera, que permaneciera a su lado por y para siempre… pero la vida no era así, dejarla ir era un reto, pero mayor desafío era haber dejado algo tan valioso en ella, que la haría volver.

 _Por el mar que a mi vida entregas_

 _Por el sueño y la fe_

 _Porque sólo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver_

Apoyándose en la ventana, intento frotar sus manos en su rostro, el dolor lo invadió, su mano ardía, su cabeza ardía y su pecho se desesperaba.

Tan concentrado estaba que no sintió la puerta abrirse, solo vio la copa que le ofrecían, miró al hombre sin saber que esperar de él.

—Piensa muy bien tus palabras —amenazo de inmediato Sesshōmaru—, no estoy de humor en estos momentos.

—Ella, a su corta edad sabe a la persona que quiere y que tiene… acaso no es obvio… tampoco quiere perderte...

—Cuando llegaste con ella no me gusto la responsabilidad que asumiste y no fue un secreto mi molestia, pero con el tiempo vi, que ella te impulsaba a ser mejor,

—Tu punto…

—Sesshōmaru, ¿tienes algo que proteger…?

Y acercándose a su hijo, dejó un pequeño consejo en su oído.

 _Porque quiero adorarte siempre_

 _Y siempre te esperaré_

 _Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte, yo…_

Al salir de la biblioteca y dejarlo solo tomando la decisión, se vio reflejado. Padre e hijo eran tan similares como distintos, en silencio elevo su copa simulando un brindis y bebió un sorbo, Sesshōmaru sabía lo que quería, solo había necesitado un pequeño empujón.

… _Por si el miedo encuentra tu imaginación_

 _Quiero prometerte ahora_

 _Que mi viento no verá otra dirección_

 _¡Y que nunca estarás sola!..._

La luz del exterior lo encandiló unos segundos, acomodándose el flequillo, puso un pie en la terraza y su dolor de cabeza volvió.

Su padre caminaba tras él, pero rápidamente tomo distancia y llegó donde su esposa tomando asiento a su lado.

La mesa estaba puesta, los lugares designados, y ella, ella conversaba con Inuyasha y Kagome retirada hacia el jardín.

—…A eso se le llama Síndrome de Estocolmo Rin…—Inuyasha noto la presencia de su hermano, y sin dar explicaciones guio a Kagome de vuelta a la mesa.

La quedo mirando, se veía más calmada, pero ninguna sonrisa le dedicó.

— ¿Cómo sigue su mano?—pregunto disimulando su preocupación.

—Tú dímelo—con la mano vendada, tomó la mano de Rin y la llevo de vuelta a la mesa.

 _Y suenan mis latidos en tu corazón_

 _Estaré detrás de ti, mírame detrás de ti_

Con todos reunidos alrededor del banquete, tomó dos copas, ofreciéndole una a la joven y colocándose tras ella.

 _Y suenan solamente con una intención_

 _Abrazarte por si no me sientes_

 _Como si pudieras verme_

—Brindo por el ingreso de Rin a la universidad... —la joven abrió la boca para protestar, pero Sesshomaru no la dejo hablar; apoyando su mano herida en el hombro de la joven —y...—la callo con la mirada—, por mi año sabático.

 _Por el mar que a mi vida entregas_

 _Por el sueño y la fe_

 _Porque sólo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver_

Todos abrieron los ojos, ¿Sesshōmaru hablaba en serio?

 _Porque quiero adorarte siempre_

 _Y siempre te esperaré_

 _Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte, yo_

 _Yo te seguiré_

—Inuyasha podrá tomar mi lugar... un tiempo —aclaró—, yo debo estar donde tú estás... —hablo mirándola a los ojos al tiempo que ella se giro sorprendida.

«Sesshōmaru, quizás es hora… que tu corras tras ella»

Las palabras de su padre jamás fueron tan sabias…

— ¿Y el camino a la supremacía? —La joven con lagrimas acumulándose en sus ojos no lo podía creer.

— Seguirá ahí para cuando desee retomarlo…

 _Porque quiero esperarte siempre_

 _Y siempre te esperaré_

 _Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte, yo_

—Nada vale más que tu vida, no dejare que cometas un error por mí.

 _Y suenan mis latidos en tu corazón_

 _Estaré dentro de ti_

 _¡Yo te seguiré!_

—Y que pasará cuando el tedio o el aburrimiento lo hagan extrañar su vida.

— Siempre puedo darme una vuelta por la oficina y ver que hace mal Inuyasha.

 _Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte, yo_

— ¿De verdad se ira conmigo?

—Me iré contigo…solo si tú quieres. —Y ella lo abrazo, con nervios, con ansiedad y con nueva aventura esperándolos…

 _Por el mar que a mi vida entregas_

 _Por el sueño y la fe_

 _Porque sólo soy sentido si te vuelvo a ver_

 _Porque quiero adorarte siempre_

 _Y siempre te esperaré_

 _Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte, yo_

 _Yo te seguiré_

Sesshōmaru se mantenía estoico entre los brazos de la joven, mientras que su público se emocionaba por el giro de la historia.

—Creo que debemos darles unos momentos a solas —sugirió Izayoi con una gran sonrisa y secando unas lagrimas.

El resto asintió con la cabeza.

— ¡No por favor!—exclamo Rin soltando a un confundido Sesshōmaru. —Estaremos… —y miró al mayor para corroborar con una inmensa sonrisa sus palabras —estaremos fuera un tiempo, además, es temprano, me pregunto que más nos deparara el dia..

 _Porque quiero esperarte siempre_

 _Y siempre te esperaré_

 _Por llenar de luz, de luz mi suerte, yo_

 _Yo te seguiré_

—Aunque no me preocupa…— siguió hablando Rin mientras guiaba de la mano a su tutor a la mesa.

 _Yo te seguiré_

 _Hola, no di el nombre del grupo, Maldita Nerea, nunca estarás sola, ojala les guste._


End file.
